


The Two Hunters

by MasterChaos1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Percy is a God
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterChaos1/pseuds/MasterChaos1
Summary: Perseus was a god, son of Hestia, the tenth Olympian. He had a friend, Artemis, the daughter of Zeus and the Eleventh Olympian. They were inseparable but, something happened. As centuries passed by Percy grew bitter towards his best friend and Artemis was overridden by guilt. This is the story of The Two Hunters. GodPercy!Pertemis!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/OC, Artemis/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Thalia Grace, Zoe Nightshade/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Two Hunters

**Chapter 1: Artemis**

**(Perseus)**

Hi, Perseus aka Percy here. I am the lone son of Hestia who she created out of the hearth. My father is Poseidon, he adopted me. Unlike other immortal children, I got the powers I had from my parents along with some others which would be revealed when I am granted my domains. Surprisingly, everybody loved me. Heck, Zeus even offered me a throne on the Council because he thought his children were dominating it. Which wasn't far from the truth.

Today was the day that I would receive my domains and throne on Mount Olympus. I had also heard that there were two more new recipients. Maybe some children of Zeus.

Right now, I was walking towards my mansion or rather mom's mansion. She told me to come home to receive all my weapons which were a lot. I mean most of the Elder Olympians gave me a weapon or their blessing along with the others on the council. Not to forget Aphrodite. Even though she had a husband and a boyfriend she was always hanging by my arm.

"Perseus," A sweet voice began. _Speak of the devil._ "Where are you going?"

"Aphrodite, leave me alone." I groaned. This was a regular occurrence and I hoped my saving grace would arrive in time.

"Aphrodite, leave my son alone." A voice rang out. I looked at the speaker and brightened. There in front of me was a woman dressed in a brown gown with brown hair and brown flaming eyes. This was my mother, Hestia.

Beside me, Aphrodite pouted. She reluctantly released my arm, winked at me and then vanished in a puff of pink smoke.

"Thanks, mom."

Mom gave me a warm smile, "Come on Perseus. Weapon giving time."

I jumped up and down and ran into the house. On the table was an assortment of different weapons. In front of me lay two blue and black three-foot swords, a flaming red bow, hunting knife sheaths, a spear and a blood-red sword. I'll guess the owners of the weapons. The blue sword was Poseidon's made of Atlantean Steel, the black sword was Hades's made of pure Stygian Iron, the bow was my mother's, the knives were from Hephaestus. They were made from Celestial Bronze and with a twirl they would turn into silver for wolves. The spear was Athena's and the blood-red sword was Ares's. There was also a pure white katana.

I gasped at the sight of the katana. It was beautiful. It had intricate patterns on it and it radiated power. From my guesses, it was made of Chaotic Silver.

"Who?"

"Your Grandmother."

I gaped at the answer. My grandmother, Rhea, mother of the eldest Olympians gave me a sword made of Chaotic Silver. That was _so_ going to be my weapon. I didn't have any weapons from Zeus because frankly, he gave me a seat on the Council. That's a gift enough. Demeter and Hera gave me their blessings. I could use minimal plant manipulation and I could sometimes read the minds of mortals and minor gods.

As I picked each of the weapons they glowed for a bit with power then turned into a simple object. The two swords I named _Storm_ and _Shadow._ They turned into twin rings on each hand. I strapped the knife sheaths on my waist on each side and two on the shoulders. The bow I named _Dracarys._ Why? I don't know. It just came to me. It turned into a red bracelet on my right hand. The spear I named _Destiny_ and it latched as a charm on the necklace I wore. Similarly, the other sword which I named _Soul Reaper_ latched onto my necklace as a red and round charm. The best was the katana. I named it _Light_ for obvious reasons. It turned into a white watch on my left hand.

My mom who had departed to the kitchen to make some food came back, "Percy, come to have breakfast. After that, we have to go to the ceremony."

"Yes, mother."

* * *

_At the Ceremony_

I tapped my foot impatiently waiting behind the curtain draped in front of me. I was currently dressed in a red and gold armour with a golden cape. I was waiting for the other new Olympians, who were taking their time to arrive at the ceremony. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around.

There were two people behind me. A boy with blond hair and blue eyes dressed in extremely bright gold armour, like the sun. The girl…

Oh my gods, the girl. She took my breath away. When I saw her I was sure that I would have a nosebleed right there. She had flowing auburn hair that reached her waist and a few bangs covered her forehead. Her eyes were a shimmering silver like the moon. They were the most beautiful things in the world. I could lose myself within them forever. She was dressed in a silver gown which touched the floor and she looked elegant. Her face was shaped like a heart which made it the cutest thing in the world.

I raised my hand, "My name's Perseus, son of Hestia, the tenth Olympian."

The girl raised her hand and I swore I saw a tinge of gold on her cheeks, "My name's Artemis, daughter of Zeus, the eleventh Olympian."

* * *

**(Artemis)**

Oh, my gods! I entered the hallway where my idiotic brother and I were supposed to wait with another person. I saw that the person was dressed in a red and gold armour which was not awfully bright like my brother's. He heard our footsteps and then he turned around.

Let me tell you if someone could die of beauty the person in front of me would have been dead long ago. He had this calm and powerful aura which attracted me to him. He had unruly black hair which amplified his looks. He had a chiselled jaw and high cheekbones. All in all his face screamed handsomeness. The main part was his eyes. The beautiful and calm sea-green orbs which held such immense power. I felt as if the eyes were just drawing me in. Just looking at him, I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

I have some really bad views about men, in particular, courtesy of my father, but I couldn't help but feel a bit attached to this person.

He raised his hand, "My name's Perseus, son of Hestia, the tenth Olympian."

I raised my hand as well and introduced myself.

The moment our hands touched, sparks flew. No, seriously, I mean that when our hands touched I felt a tingly feeling in my hand which travelled through my body. I involuntarily shivered. I looked at the boy in front of me and he shivered as well.

I then introduced my brother, who was already peeking out and checking out the crowd, "This is my twin brother, Apollo. He's the twelfth Olympian."

He just nodded, "You excited?"

"A bit. It's not every day you ascend to the title of an Olympian."

"True that. True that."

We just stood there and talked, waiting for the ceremony to start. I have to admit that he changed some of the views I had of men from my dear father and brother. I would be lying if I said that something within me did not stir every time he smiled. It was like a calming smile that you just fell in love with.

_Whoa! Step back a bit. Who said anything about love?_

With that, thought out of the mind we were told that the ceremony was about to start. I couldn't wait.

* * *

**(Third Person)**

The Olympian throne room had shifted into an arena or stage of sorts to present the newest Olympians. Many minor gods, goddesses, nymphs etc. had gathered for the ceremony.

Zeus stood up from his throne, "Welcome to the domain ceremony of the newest Olympians. We present to you Perseus, Artemis and Apollo!"

The gathered audience cheered as the new immortals took the stage.

"Let's begin!"

All the Olympians stood up and shot a beam of energy of their respective colours to the new gods. When the light cleared they looked at the gods who radiate even more power from before. The three fates appeared and began in a loud voice,

" **Hail! Perseus, the god of tides, the hearth, the hunt, shadows, balance, fate, wilderness, wolves, swordsmanship, loyalty, ice, and heroes."**

" **Hail! Phoebe Artemis, the goddess of** **the hunt, archery, wilderness, forests, the Moon, radiance, maidenhood, and childbirth."**

" **Hail! Phoebus Apollo, the god of the sun, light, healing, disease, plague, music, art, poetry, archery, reason, knowledge, truth, and prophecy."**

Another change was that three new thrones had popped up around the hearth which was kind of Hestia's throne.

Now, the arrangement was Zeus and Hera at the head. Then from Zeus's side, it went Poseidon's throne, Ares's throne, Perseus's throne, Apollo's throne, Hephaestus's throne and Hermes's throne. On Hera's side, it went Demeter's throne, Athena's throne, Artemis's throne, Aphrodite's throne and then Hestia's real throne.

The three new thrones shined with new power.

Apollo's throne was made of gold and was extremely polished. There were magical inscriptions all over the throne. Apollo's symbol and he had a python skin to sit upon. Hung above the throne, a sun-disk with twenty-one rays shaped like arrows because Apollo is said as the god of the Sun and light.

Artemis's throne was made of silver and she had a wolf skin to sit upon. The back was polished like a mirror and above it was a moon of silver, with twenty-one rays of light.

Perseus's throne was made of light blue colour which resembled ice. It's back had a deep blue colour which had two swords emblazoned on it. The throne also had an eerie feeling as shadows latched onto it. The god had a white wolf skin to sit on.

Zeus gestured to the three gods to sit upon their thrones. When they sat on the thrones the thrones glowed with more power as their rightful owners sat upon it.

"As a tradition, the existing Olympians may challenge a new Olympian to a battle. Any requests?"

"I challenge Perseus to a duel." The war god stood up and looked to his right.

Perseus smirked, "I accept."

The twins gasped when they heard this. Surely, he couldn't defeat the god of war. But the other Olympians smiled as if this was a daily occurrence.

* * *

_At the Battlefield_

**(Perseus)**

I stood in front of the door awaiting my entry. I wore no armour simply because I never cared to wear one. The only time was before at the ceremony. I was alerted to footsteps behind me. I thought it was my mother but it turned out to be someone entirely unexpected.

"Artemis, good to see you."

"Perseus. I hope you know what you are doing."

"Of course. Ares and I have had a few battles where I nearly won but this time I have some tricks up my sleeve."

Artemis smiled which made her even more beautiful.

_Damn you, Artemis. Not even a day since I've known you and you're already distracting me._

Out loud he asked, "Why do you care so much? I mean I only met you before at the ceremony."

"Because you're my friend."

"Friend?"

"Yes. You were the only non-Olympian at the time who didn't try to court me."

I chuckled, "Yeah. Some of these gods are huge idiots."

Artemis laughed as well. A sweet laugh that rang in my ears for several moments.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to prepare."

I bowed, "Milady."

Artemis punched me in the arm and departed.

After a few moments, it was time. The time to fight.

* * *

**(Third Person)**

As the entry was announced, a door was kicked open to the right.

A loud roar rang through the stadium followed by a laugh.

"Always the showoff, aren't you Ares?"

Ares gave a grin under his helmet. That's all he had. No armour. Just a helmet. Same as his opponent.

Ares drew his sword and Perseus twisted the rings on his hand. In both, his hands appeared _Storm_ and _Shadow._

"BEGIN!"

Ares charged. He lunged at Perseus who blocked it with _Storm._ Then he tried to stab Ares with _Shadow_ which was blocked. Perseus then used the force to push back Ares.

Ares moved a few steps back then charged. Perseus waited for the strike and when it came he jumped out of the way and slashed at Ares. Ares who was quick to recover quickly blocked and summoned a shield to bash Perseus.

Perseus was thrown into the wall and it created a plume of dust. Perseus got up and spat some golden blood to his side.

"That was one hell of a bash."

Ares grinned and charged again. This time Perseus outmanoeuvred him and sliced open his cheek. Ares turned around and started slashing with dual swords. Percy found it hard to keep up, so he ducked and roll out of the way and successfully stabbed Ares in the gut. Ares cried out in pain. Perseus then proceeded to kick Ares in the chest throwing him into the wall.

Ares got up and was covered in a red aura and was grinning.

Percy replied with a grin as well, "Berserker's Rage. Well, looks like I'll have to bring out my special weapon as well." He returned _Storm_ and _Shadow_ to their ring form. He tapped his watch twice and out came _Light_ in all its glory.

The crowd looked confused but the Olympians were shocked, except Hestia and Poseidon.

Ares had wide eyes, "How?"

"I see that you like my new sword. It's a gift from dear grandmother." Percy then charged Ares. Even with Berserker's Rage, Ares had to be on the defensive with the sheer speed and power of Percy's strikes. For a moment, Percy stepped back.

Ares took that chance and slashed at Percy. Percy ducked under the strike and kicked Ares off his balance. With Ares on the ground, Percy held his sword at Ares's throat.

"Yield?"

"Never."

Ares took out a dagger and stabbed it in Percy's foot. Percy stumbled back and cursed. Ares got back up and summoned a spear and shield.

Ares lunged at Percy. Percy parried the spear with his katana only to be pushed back with Ares's shield. Percy stumbled but quickly regained his composure.

Percy stepped back a bit and had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Ares looked at him warily. That glint never meant anything good.

Almost instantly, the earth started shaking violently pushing him off balance. He looked up and saw Percy nowhere in sight.

"Behind you."

Ares violently turned back only to be greeted with a resounding fist to his jaw, which was enough to dislocate his jaw. Within seconds, Percy was upon him and he had disarmed Ares.

Percy smirked, "Like old times?"

Ares responded with a grin, "Like old times."

Ares ran forward and swung a fist at Percy. Percy ducked under the fist and punched Ares in the gut. Ares endured it and kicked Percy in the chest which sent him a few steps back.

Percy ran at him, but instead of swinging at him, he jumped. He then kicked Ares's knees from behind forcing him on the ground. He got out _Light_ and held it at Ares's throat.

"Yield?"

Ares grumbled.

"I'm sorry? What was that?"

"Fine, I yield."

Percy smirked and retracted his sword. Ares and Percy had a handshake and turned around.

Both of them exited the arena to the crowd roaring and the Olympians clapping and Apollo and Hermes shouting.

* * *

**(Percy)**

I reached the preparation room and promptly collapsed on the ground with my back to the ground. I closed my eyes. Using _Light_ took a lot. I was dead tired. My muscles were aching and my head was spinning.

"Well, isn't that a way someone should be celebrating their victory?" A voice came from above me.

I lifted my head a bit and saw silver eyes that were piercing into my soul.

"Hey, Arty."

"Looks like you're celebrating a lot."

"You try fighting the God of War when he's at full power."

"That battle was over quite quickly, though."

"That's because we spar a lot. Sometimes I almost won, sometimes I horribly lost. We both know each other's battle styles but this time I used my powers. So, I got some advantages."

Artemis studied me for a moment then shrugged, "Get up. We have to go to the party."

"Ugh!"

"My thoughts exactly."

"Can't we just escape this?"

Artemis thought for a moment, "We could. But how do you suggest we do this?"

"Well, Olympians get pretty crazy when they party. So, they won't notice our absence. We could go down to the mortal world and maybe, escape to the call of the wilderness."

"Is this your way of asking me on a date?" I think I saw a flash of hope there but I quickly shrugged it off.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

A small smirk played on Artemis's lips before she leaned beside me, "Well, then I guess I have to accept to find out just how bold you are." She whispered in my ear.

And then, she left.

Dang. Artemis knew just how to play her cards. But, I wasn't one to back down from a challenge. She was in for one hell of a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if it wasn't good. If you want certain changes or anything please, feel free to review. Also, remember to subscribe to the story as well. 
> 
> Published: 19 July 2020
> 
> MasterChaos1


End file.
